The Blue Ribbon
by vampiresandwerewolfs
Summary: Five year old Bella gives her blue ribbon to a small boy who she meets on a playground she never finds out his name and he never comes back. I swear the story is better than the summary. For the Crayola contest


**BPOV**

Mommy told me that if I was good today she would take me to the park to play. She took me to get my picture taken and I didn't cry and I smiled when the lady said to and everything. So now I was at the park playing on the slide. I was wearing my favorite Robin Egg Blue dress with matching ribbons in my braids. I went down the slide as fast as I could and ran into the boy who was at the end of the slide. He was the most beautiful boy I'd ever seen.

"I'm sorry." I said

"it's OK." he said smiling.

"do you want to play with me." I asked

"sure" he said. "what do you want to play?"

"house." I said.

"OK." he said

"yeah!" I said

we played for a long time underneath the bridge. We made it our house. After a couple hours he stopped and looked at me.

"i like you." he told me.

"i like you to." I told him blushing. I did that a lot.

"someday I'm going to marry you." he told me.

"OK." I said.

"Bella! Bella!" my mom said.

"i have to go." I said.

"here." he said and he handed me his spiderman watch. "don't forget me."

"i won't forget you we're going to get married. Here." I said and I gave him my Robin Egg Blue hair ribbon.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I was five when I met that boy and I never saw him again. I went back everyday for a month looking for him but he never showed, I didn't even know his name.

_**13 years later**_

Today I was starting my senior year at Forks High School, or as I like to call it the hell hole I'm forced to go to everyday. I hated school the boys were jerks the girls were bitches and everyone picked on me. I was a nerd. I had plain brown hair plain brown eyes and a heart shaped face. I always had my nose in a book and often tripped over air. The kids at school found my clumsiness funny they would purposely put things in my way so I would fall. This year would be the same. I jumped into my beat up old red truck and drove to school. I parked as far away from the building as possible and went inside I had just gotten about halfway to my locker when I tripped. I closed my eyes for the impact but it didn't come. Instead I felt strong warm arms wrapped around me.

"are you OK?" a velvet voice asked. As it set me on my feet.

I opened my eyes and was met with piercing green ones. He had bronze colored hair and a very strong jaw line. This lips were plump and kissable he was tall and thin yet muscular. I realized I had been staring like an idiot and hadn't answered his question yet. "I'm fine." I finally blurted out.

"are you sure?" he asked, looking concerned.

"yeah this happens all the time it's really no big deal." I told him.

"OK. Well I'm Edward I just moved here from California." he said.

"I'm Bella it's nice to meet you Edward." I said smiling.

A strange look of recognition crossed hes face but it passed so quickly I wasn't sure if I really saw it. "you wouldn't happen to know where the English room is would you?" he asked.

"yes I do. I have English first period. I was getting my books and then I was going to head up there I could show you if you like." I said surprised at my boldness.

"that would be awesome thanks." he said as he followed me toward my locker. When we got to the English room Edward went to talk to the teacher. I sat down in an empty seat in the front away from my tormentors mike newton and his friends. When Edward was done talking to the teacher he came and sat next to me.

"i wouldn't sit there if I were you." I told him.

"why?" he asked confused.

"if you associate yourself with the school nerd they'll," I pointed to mike and his friends. "pick on you too."

"who is the school nerd?" he asked.

"me." I said with a wave.

"you don't look like a nerd, well except for the spiderman watch." he said.

"my friend gave this to me when I was five and believe me I'm a nerd." I said.

"well I like the watch and I don't care about what other people think."he said. Class started then and I listened to the teacher. The rest of the day was kinda boring I didn't have any classes with Edward.

I was walking to lunch feeling pretty good usually by this time I had been tripped, had a book stolen, or had some homework destroyed, but not today. I should have known it wouldn't last. I was just outside the lunch room when it happened. I was thinking about Edward and how his green eyes seemed oddly familiar, which explains why I didn't see Mike, Jessica, Lauren, and Tyler standing there doing nothing. By the time I saw them I was already tripping over Lauren's foot.

"Nice one Swan." Lauren sneered.

"Oh what's this?" Mike asked with an evil smirk.

"another romance novel because we know Isabella will never be able to get an actual man." Jessica said with a snicker.

"what a dork." Tyler said rolling his eyes.

I then started to cry which made them laugh even harder. Then I heard the last thing I wanted to hear at this moment. A velvet voice that was rapidly getting closer.

"Bella!" he yelled. "are you OK?" it was Edward and I could see the worry etched in his face but before I could speak Laura cut me off.

"don't worry about the dork Eddie. She just fell on her ass again." Lauren said rolling her eyes at me and cooing the word _'Eddie'_. It was puke inducing.

"one don't call me Eddie because my name is Edward, two if she just fell down she wouldn't be crying, and three I didn't ask you." Edward snapped at her causing me to smile and giggle.

Lauren glared at me. "i ..."

"are you OK Bella." he asked cutting Lauren off.

I nodded. "i just fell." I said.

"then why were you crying?: he asked and I knew he didn't believe the I just fell story.

"the landing hurt." I said with as much honesty as I could muster.

"you're bad at lying." he said as he picked up my dropped books. He lifted up the book Mike and Jessica had been looking at. "i love Withering Heights." he said handing the book back to me.

"me too." I said shocked there was a guy who loved classic literature. "it's one of my favorites along with Pride and Prejudiced, and Ro ..."

Lauren cut me off. "no one cares about your nerd books Swan." she spat. "Eddie come on let's go eat." she cooed at him in what I could only guess was suppose to be a sexy voice. To me it sounded like nails on a chalkboard.

"i told you my name is Edward not Eddie and I'll be having lunch with Bella if that's alright with her." he snapped at Lauren. He looked to me for confirmation and I nodded not trusting my voice. He wanted to have lunch with me, the nerd. He was either crazy or really nice either way I liked it. Lauren stormed off with her friends.

"you realize you're committing social suicide right?" I asked. He deserved a fair warning a way out I told myself.

"i really could care less." he said smiling down at me.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Edward and I became good friends in the next couple of weeks. This mad the teasing better and worse. Better because Edward wouldn't let them p0ick on me and he walked me to most of my class. Worse because Jessica, Lauren, and every other girl in Forks were jealous of my friendship with Edward giving them all a new reason to hate me.

In English about a month after that incident we were assigned to do a group project. We got to pick our own partners and every girl instantly looked at Edward who looked at me and mouthed '_partners?'. _I nodded and he pumped his fist like it was some big victory which caused me to laugh. Lauren popped up next to Edward then and said "be my partner Edward?"

"I'm working with Bella." he said

"why? You're smart you don't need her to get an A." Lauren said glaring at me.

"i like her and she is nice unlike you." he snapped back.

She glared at me again and stomped away. When all the other girls found out Edward was doing his project with me they shot me death glares.

"so partner," Edward said "what book should we do our project on?"

"um, I was thinking Pride and Prejudiced." I said.

"cool I love Jane Austin and that's one of my favorites." He said.

We went to tell the teacher the book we wanted to do our report on. When we told her she gave Edward an odd look and said. "are you sure?" we told her yes "you'll have to read the book." she said mostly to Edward. We told her that we knew that and she sighed and wrote it down.

"so do you want to come over after school to get started?" he asked.

"sure." I said. "have you read this book before."

he nodded. "of course I said it was one of my favorites didn't I"

"oh right." I said blushing.

"i thought maybe we could start by watching the movie to refresh our memories." he said. I thought about sitting in Edwards living room curled up with him watching a movie.

"sure." I said liking the idea. He beamed.

I had to admit that I had a thing for Edward. How could I not he was a god. With his dazzling green eyes that seemed oddly familar, pale white skin, his pink kissable lips, and his hair. Oh his hair, I just wanted to run my fingers through that beautiful bronze hair that looked like he just rolled out of bed. The problem was Edward didn't feel the same and how could he. I was plain and dorky and he was gourges and perfect. I was lucky he wanted to be friends, and that would be enough. Yeah bella just keep telling yourself that, I thought.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

when we pulled up to the Cullens house I was in shock it was huge. We walked inside and Edward led me up to his room. He opened the door to his room and I was shocked to see that it looked a lot like mine. Only bigger, more masculine, and with more Electronics. He had CD's everywhere and some shirts thrown across the floor. His walls were the same blue mine were and his bed was shoved in a corner. He went into his closet and came out with the Pride and Prejudiced DVD. He set it up and then we sat on the bed to watch. About halfway though the movie Edward started reciting Darcy's lines so I decided to resite Elizabeth's.

"So this is your opinion of me. Thank you for explaining so fully. Perhaps these offenses might have be overlooked had not your pride been hurt by my honesty..." he said  
"My pride?" I said  
"...in admitting scruples about our relationship. Could you expect me to rejoice in the inferiority of your circumstances?" he said  
"And those are the words of a gentleman. From the first moment I met you, your arrogance and conceit, your selfish disdain for the feelings of others made me realize that you were the last man in the world I could ever be prevailed upon to marry." I said trying not to laugh.  
"look." he said pointing to the screen. "he so wants to kiss her you can see it." I laughed at him and he gave me a confused look.

"My mom always says that at that part." I explained between giggles and he joined me.

We didn't talk again in till the end of the movie and again we were quoting lines.

"How are you this evening, my dear?" he said.  
"Very well... although I wish you would not call me "my dear."" I said  
he chuckled just like Darcy did in the movie and said. "Why?"  
"Because it's what my father always calls my mother when he's cross about something." I said.  
"What endearments am I allowed?" he said.  
"Well let me think..."Lizzie" for every day, "My Pearl" for Sundays, and..."Goddess Divine"... but only on *very* special occasions." I said knowing my favorite part was coming.  
"And... what should I call you when I am cross? Mrs. Darcy...?" Edward said  
"No! No. You may only call me "Mrs. Darcy"... when you are completely, and perfectly, and incandescently happy." I said.  
"Then how are you this evening... Mrs. Darcy?" he said and the he did something that shocked me he kissed me on the forehead just like in the movie.  
"Mrs. Darcy..." he kissed me on my right cheek. I was getting kind of excited if he kept on following the movie three more Mrs. Darcy and he would kiss me on the lips.  
"Mrs. Darcy... " he kissed me on the nose and I giggled. Two more I thought. I hope he kisses me, I thought.  
"Mrs. Darcy... " he kissed my left cheek and I inhaled sharply next was the mouth I thought. Please let him kiss me oh please please please let him kiss me I begged in my head.  
"Mrs. Darcy... " he said and he kissed me on the lips. I threw my arms around his neck and pulled him closure. He rapped his arms around my waist and pulled me top of him. He ran his tongue along my bottom lip an I opened min we pulled each other as close as we could get and stayed that way till we had to pull apart for air.

"I've wanted to do that for a long time." I said.

"me too." he said. Then he put his hand under his pillow. "i believe this is yours." he handed me the Robbin Egg Blue ribbon from when I was five.

"it was you!" I gasped.

That's why your eyes seemed familiar."

"i knew it was you as soon as you told me your name the first day of school." he told me as he brushed some hair out of my face.

"i went back and looked for you everyday for a month." I told him as I lightly smacked his chest.

"Ow!" he said rubbing his chest and chuckling.

I rolled my eyes at him.

"We were visiting Forks and that was our last day in Forks." he told me.

"i missed you." I told him

"i missed you too. But I'm back now and I'm not going anywhere." he told me. Then he kissed me for the second time.

_**6 years later**_

"are you ready Bella?" my mom asked.

"yes." I said.

"got something old, new, borrowed, and blue?" Alice my best friend who I met in college asked.

"my dress is new, these shoes are borrowed from you, and this ribbon is both old and blue." I told her.

"Aah it's pretty where did you get it?" Alice asked.

"i gave it to Edward when we were five and he gave it back to me when we were eighteen." I told her.

"that is so sweet." she said.

"Alice you're up next." My dad said.

she walked down the isle and then the wedding march started and it was my turn. "ready dad?" I asked.

"yeah Bells. I'm ready." he said. He took my hand and I started my walk down the isle watching my green eyed angle at the end of the isle.

"I'm gonna miss you Bells." he said

"I'll miss you too dad." I told him

"I'm glad you two found each other." dad said. "he makes you happy."

My dad was write he did make me happy. And today was the happiest day of my life so far all because I became Mrs. Edward Cullen.


End file.
